A common hate
by Faeriefire
Summary: After filming a show together, Matt Engarde and Juan Corrida have a little spat.


Hello everyone, and thank you for reading my oneshot piece of Juan and Matt.

I'm not one who normally looks into their heads, this was my first time writing for them. I'm sorry if I botched them up, but when I was asked to write this piece for a special, mutual friend, I couldn't say no. My writing of these two is nowhere as amazing as what he, and the friend who asked me to write this can do with these characters.

There is some slang in here that you might find offensive, all I can do is say sorry, but the muse I drew upon, that was what they screamed...

As a note for the birthday boy, Sorry for the lateness of this. I really am, but all the same, hope you had a great birthday.

* * *

"=v Hello Cupcake. Sorry I missed your birthday, so here is a (sure to be awesome) story I asked for. I hope it reminds you of our first big RP we did together. So relax, I'll make you the sandwich this time."

Vicky

* * *

"Where are you two going? You've done so much for our village, please stay with us!"

Starlight, the heroine took a few steps towards the heroes, her amber eyes filled with tears. She looked entirely heart broken and somewhat bedraggled in her torn white dress and dirty face. It was clear there had been a battle not too long ago.

The Nickel Samurai in his full armor was the first to speak. With his spear in one hand, he used the other to pat the blonde's head.

"We can't stay here I'm afraid, Starlight."

The Jammin' Ninja gave a nod; his guitar strapped to his back, the wind was giving his scarf an effect, allowing it to bellow in the wind.

"We have other people to see and help."

"Let other people help themselves, please? I love you two... I can't imagine life without you two in my life. You've taught me to smile again and how to sing."

"Our princesses are waiting for us though," The Jammin' Ninja started, putting a hand on her shoulder. She wasn't able to see his eyes through his mask, but she knew they were making eye contact. "Your hero is still out there Starlight. Have faith, you will see. I just know he will find you and rescue you, just as the Nickel Samurai and I did." He wiped away a tear from her eye and pulled out his signature red guitar. "Now, how about we sing one last song together before we leave?"

The cameras rolled on as the three sang to the guitar chords played by none other than Juan Corrida, the actor playing the Jammin' Ninja. Lip syncing to Juan playing was actually probably the better way to put it. The song had been recorded weeks ago, partly because the actress playing Starlight couldn't carry a tune in a bucket, and because singing would have sounded muffled from Juan and Matt Engarde, the Nickel Samurai seeing how they both wore masks in this show. Since both of the men had masks the actress was really the only one having to put much effort in faking the performance, in the end though, it wouldn't matter much. At the end of the day it would still be a children's show and have no better quality than that of a soap opera. It was roughly the equivalent since they had probably every house wife and secretary watching this special just to see the joining of forces between the two heroes in this TV special.

The legendary joining of the Jammin' Ninja and Nickel Samurai for a special two part episode. The two networks that recorded either children's show was present, both having as many people as they could on set, or so it seemed. Knowing the rivalry between the networks, they were probably hoping they could claim more ties to the show by claiming they had more to do with everything with more people. They were in a silent war with one another after all; the shows they were merging for this event were the two top rated shows on television after all. If either could say they were responsible for this no doubtingly record setting show special, there's no doubt there would have been good things in store for that studio.

The song came to an end and Juan slung the guitar back over his shoulder. This scene was almost over now. The two heroes told Starlight goodbye, and as the two walked side by side with a camera walking in front of them, you could see the girl waving as she became part of the back ground until there was nothing left of her.

The director called for a cut and the next shot was positioned. The Samurai and Ninja faced each other, shaking hands when the film started to roll again. Inside the suits the actors were filling with loathing, having to touch each other, even if there was no skin contact since they had gloves on. It wasn't noticeable from the cameras, but they were trying to crush each other's hand as they shook them.

"It was an honor working with you." Juan started when they finally pulled their hands away. He could feel his hand throbbing, but he tried his best to ignore it. It wasn't fair! Matt had an unfair advantage with that clawed glove!

"Oh no, Jammin' Ninja, the honor was all mine. I'm sure glad we didn't fight each other when we first met like we started to." Matt replied. Juan knew he was probably cringing at his line.

A clearly fake laugh came from the Jammin' Ninja as he dramatized it with his hands. "We probably would have if Starlight hadn't stopped us."

"I sure hope she finds her hero."

"As do I, Nickel Samurai."

"I hope you rescue your Princess. I know the battles aren't always easy, but their always worth it in the end." The Nickel Samurai's fist clenched in front of him, if the director had been filming his real face, he probably would have found Matt giving a twinkling eye to fit the moment.

"Just like we learned in our adventure today." Juan gave a nod.

There were a few more lines spoken, but seeing how this was the end of the episode, there wasn't much left. It wasn't long before both heroes walked their separate ways with cameras trailing both of them before the director called cut.

The day was called and everyone was allowed to call it for the night. Now that all the major events were filmed the next few days would just have fillers they needed to record for the show, but that always meant they would be light days.

The studio crews left the park they had been filming in, soon leaving the heroes alone. Both were keeping to themselves, shedding off their masks so they could actually breathe again. You could see their eyes flicker over to one another every so often, to keep an eye on their rival they were only a few feet from one another, but they both wished they were a little farther away. Matt was the first to speak, trying to keep his good boy face on.

"Hey, dude! That was some really awesome stuff you did. Great job!"

Juan rolled his eyes, grabbing a long stalk of grass and sticking it in his mouth. He had quit smoking years ago, but the urge had never left. It had been one of those things that his now dead, ex-fiancée had talked him into doing. She had started the suggestion as his agent but it moved to a personal level when they started dating. He use to just chew the cigarettes after he stopped smoking, but his current agent thought that gave him a bad PR, especially since he was on a children's show. Instead she had him switch to something more wholesome, like straw, both of the grass sort and plastic kind.  
"Why don't you just shut up, okay? I don't want to listen to your crap. Just be glad I'm not strangling you while we're filming. I've been holding back this entire week."

Matt smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. The two had been doing this special all week, and every moment of it, he was trying to make it as miserable as he could for Juan. It was never traceable back to him, and when Juan would glare at him, he would play innocent, but they knew what was happening. Wither it was dog poop ending up on his chair, his drink being spilled, or somehow his script walking off, Juan knew it was all Matt's doing. It didn't matter if he was doing it personally or paying someone to do it, it was all him. Matt was glad Juan knew, he wanted him to know how much he hated him.  
"Oh come on, Juan, why are you always such a grump? I can't understand why you have to be so hostile towards me. Why do you always to this to me?" He said in his innocent, laid back voice that he put on for almost everyone. It sounded a lot like the stereotypical surfer dude, but this was another one of those things that Juan knew better then.

"Maybe because of your lame acting, _dude_. I'm amazed they haven't canned you yet for your horrible acting yet. "

A flash of anger washed over Matt's face for but a moment. His voice had changed though; it was more defensive, angry now. He closed the few feet that were separating them so he could stare down at his rival He hated it when Juan pushed his buttons... Seriously, why was that lame ninja wanna-be insulting him right now? His acting was the far superior one, his show was number one!  
"You're just jealous of my acting because you know I'm that much better than you. You're jealous my show outranks yours, that I have more fans, and that I'm paid better." That was clearly why Juan hated him. Matt was always number one, and the filthy Mexican was second... Always second in his miserable life next to Matt.

The words seemed to set Juan's fuse off, his voice raised and he got into Matt's face.

"I've told you over and over, YOUR SHOW'S RATING MEANS CRAP! You rig that stupid thing, don't you dare try and pose that as proof of anything." His hand grabbed Matt's long, brown hair hanging over his right eye and yanked it up, revealing the ugly scars that went from his forehead down past his cheek bone. Three long, ugly scars that Engarde hated with a passion.  
"Am I not right, Scar? You're scared to admit that my show is better. You know my acting quality is better. This show is proof that I'm more athletic. The reason I got this part is because I'm that much better then you. They needed someone with real skill, not this crap you produce."

Matt yanked back, using his clawed hand to push back his rival and the other to push his hair down over his eyes. Why did he have to remind him of those scars?

"LEAVE MY BANGS ALONE YOU IDIOT!" He growled, Juan only persisted though.

"Why, Cupcake? Am I hurting your feelings? Awww, poor baby... Grow up and grow a pair. Your horrible acting of you being 'hurt' is showing."

That was it, the Nickel Samurai threw as much power as he could muster into slashing his spear at Juan who only had a moment to react and back flip away from the slow swing from the heavy weapon.

Crap, he still had his prop, Corrida had forgotten that. The spear wasn't real, but it was still wood and resin, if he could make contact with Juan, it could easily damage some ribs. Then where would he be? He'd be out of work and could possibly lose his job. Then again, Matt could too, but it still wasn't worth him losing his job over for just wishful thinking.

Matt was ticked now, cussing up a storm as he charged after the Latino in blue. Juan knew trouble when he saw it, and he didn't hesitate to run. If he was going to showcase his true abilities that he always bragged about was the highlight of his character, now was the time. He didn't dare look behind him to see where Matt was. He could hear his heavy footsteps behind him, slowly being left behind. This was another advantage he had, their costumes really did represent where their characters were on the food chain. The slow samurai to be assassinated, killed by the swift ninja.

Juan made his run, using his speed and momentum to partially run up a tree. He was suspended in air as gravity caught up, and he used the moment to grab a branch high off the ground. Once on it, he got himself comfortable and pulled out his guitar, starting to strum it. Matt stood under him, glaring up at him.

_"Get down here you coward!" Matt growled, Juan couldn't help but laugh at him as he played._

_"Matt, Cupcake, Honey-Dear. Has anyone ever told you that you're a queer?_

_You dress too fine to be just male, when are you going to accept you're really a gal?_

_Matty, Ugly, Dog-face! You really do seem out of place!_

_When will you visit that transgender quack? Make everyone suffer through you, you homo-trap!"_

Juan kept on singing in this fashion, strumming up a storm. Each verse only added to Matt's anger though.

It didn't take long for Matt to start trying to jump and try and knock the Mexican perched on his branch with his weapon. There was one moment that it looked like he was going to connect, but Juan saw this and was able to stand up before that happened.

The two could easily play this cat stuck up a tree game all day. Matt would never be able to get up in the tree, and Juan wouldn't be able to get down without the other killing him...

Or could he?

Juan grinned as he slung his apple red guitar over his shoulder once again and stared down at Matt who was still cussing up at him. There were no second thoughts in this, the man in the Jammin' Ninja costume jumped down, landing on an unsuspecting Matt heavily. They fell to the ground, and due to the height involved it knocked both a little senseless. Matt more than Juan it seemed since he was taking the weight from the fall.

Rolling off Matt, Juan pushed himself up to a sitting position to check on his guitar. It had missed the damage since he didn't fall on it. This only made him smile. What would he do if anything happened to that instrument? It was his baby, what had really gotten him his job. Without it, he was just another acrobat.

It seemed that Engarde's armor adsorbed more of the blow then his rival had anticipated He recovered faster than planned, and started to push himself up, his eyes livid.

"You cheap a-"

Juan didn't give him a chance to finish his sentience; he dropped his Guitar off to the side and jumped at Matt, giving him a punch to the jaw. This seemed to stun the other man enough for Juan to start strangling him. Matt struggled to try and remove Corrida's hand from his throat, feeling his air being cut off and the effect it was starting to have.

Crap! He was in a tight spot. What could he do? He started to panic. He clawed desperately at Juan's hands, and when that failed, he used his nickel claw to back Juan in the back of the head.

His brown eyes rolled into the back of his head before his hands became limp and he fell off to the side. He was out cold.

Without the judging eyes on him, Matt rolled over and started to pant. He was crazy! That stupid Mexican was crazy! He was going to suffocate him! Engarde couldn't be sure if he was angry or shocked the most over this. His eyes darted back over to Juan who was still out cold. It served him right! There was really only one big question now, what was he going to do with Juan? He could easily leave him out here, but then someone would find him and that would be too easy. He was at Matt's mercy right now, and why not take that opportunity? It was a rare one after all, he should embrace it.

After a few more moments to recover, he pushed himself up and stood over Juan. He didn't say anything, but stomped on Juan's sternum before he grabbed his legs and started to drag him towards his dressing room.

Crap! He was heavy! "Lay off the churros, you fatty." He found himself muttering to the uncontentious man. This was going to take him a while at this rate.

After nearly five minutes of dragging, Matt finally had his rival pulled into the small room with concrete floors. It was hard to believe Global Studios was having him, their best actor spend his time in this crappy little room, but right now was not the time to stew over that. He grabbed some sample clothes on a rack they had left in the room and started to rip them and form them into ropes. He then proceeded to tie up his nemesis to a fold up chair.

It was then another ten long minutes to take Juan to wake up with some light moans from the pain of his head throbbing from the blow. A nice bump was forming on the back of his head where that stupid metal gauntlet had hit him. When the room came into focus, the first thing to greet him was Matt's cocky grin smiling down at him. It seemed being dragged to a different location and being tied up weren't the only things Matt had done, he had also changed into his street clothes.

"You changed in front of me? Just how gay can you get?" Juan found himself saying out loud, instantly making Matt frown as he played with his silver glove cuffs that doubled as his custom cell phone.

"Don't worry; it doesn't compare to how naturally gay you are. I made sure to cover your head with a brown bag since I know you'd be a pervert and watch me change if you had woken up."

The two exchanged cold stares, and the question of what Matt was going to do next crossed Juan's mind. It was almost as if his rival was reading his mind from what he said next.

"I've been trying to figure out what to do with you next." He started; closing the little distance there could be in the small room. He violently gripped Juan's head by his hair, making sure to pull as much of it as he could as he pulled his head back. The other man could only cringe, cussing under his breath to keep from making any sounds of pain.

"I could make you do all sorts of dirty things that would make you want to cut your tongue out over." Matt continued as he dragged his finger over Juan's lips. Just as soon as he got from one side to the other he pulled his hand back just enough to get some power into a punch, hitting Corrida's face.

"You know what though? I think I'm going to make you look like an idiot fist though. We're going to go for a ride." Juan laughed at that.

"How are you going to do that, Cupcake? You untie me from this chair to take me anywhere and I'm going to be all over you for trying to play your bondage games on me. Try and get me on your bike or in a cab strapped to a chair like this though? How is that going to look or work?"

Matt growled in anger, yanking up on Juan's hair so they could be face to face, their noses barely touching.

"Laugh it up while you can!" He yanked the other man's dark brown hair down, moving his head before going over to his own duffel bag and digging through it. He needed those roofies now.

Matt always kept a pill bottle of them in a secret pocket in here for moment like this. You never knew when you needed to mess someone up, and it was always better when they were compliant

He stood back up when he had the yellow bottle in hand and walked back over to Juan who was watching him cautiously; it was clear by the look he was giving that he knew he was in a bad situation.

Grinning ear to ear, Engarde popped a pill into his palm and grabbed a water bottle before approaching the man tied up. "Open up now, Corrida. The sooner you submit the easier this will be for you, okay?"

"Bite me." Juan spat before spitting into Matt's face.

"That does it!" Matt yelled as he balled up his fist with the pill and punched Juan in the stomach. The other man gasped from the sudden blow, and he took the moment to cup his hand over Juan's mouth and force the pill in. Juan's eyes bulged as he realized he was in a tight spot. With quick thinking he was able to force the roofie under his tongue before Matt had the moment to wash it down with water.

Juan swallowed, eying Matt with hatred. The roofie was still safely under his tongue, but he had to let Matt think he was winning. He had to act like he was drugged up now, to play opossum when the moment was right, he would get out of there, live to fight another day. For now though, he would just let his eyes slowly droop as he faked falling into a drugged up state.

Matt stared down at Juan and didn't dare move until his rival's body went limp. It was too easy. Satisfied, the man in the red and white jumpsuit ran outside. He didn't come back until he stole a van off one of the lots near the studio and backed it up to his dressing room, opening the trunk. He then went back into the dressing room, untied the man still dressed in a ninja costume, and dragged him out. It took several minutes, but he finally was able to shove all of Juan in there. As he closed the trunk, Juan took the moment to spit the roofie under the chair in front of him, hating himself at the moment as he heard Matt start driving off.

It would be nearly twenty minutes before Matt would park the car in front of his apartment, muttering about getting his camera, no doubting for blackmail later. Juan wasn't going to let this happen though. A minute after he heard Matt get out of the van, he jumped up and crawled up to the front of the vehicle He didn't waist a moment as he crawled out, and didn't even bother to close the door behind him as he ran.

Matt had won this round, but Juan had won the game by outsmarting Matt. When Engarde would come back out and find that the ninja had escaped, he would without a doubt be livid, and to Juan, that was satisfying enough.


End file.
